


Willing Servitude

by AutumnFandoms



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Butler 76, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female body, Fluff and Angst, I Don't Even Know, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, my friend gave me this idea, nonbinary pronouns, possible ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 19:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11584623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnFandoms/pseuds/AutumnFandoms
Summary: You're just an average person trying to get through life when, from a friend's suggestion, you end up at a special event where you can win a butler or a maid! While suspicious if the whole thing is even legal, you decide to take a leap of faith and try it out.What's the worst that could happen?(Title change from "The Soldier Butler and His Master" to "Willing Servitude")





	Willing Servitude

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! It's Cyron!  
> So, this is going to be a little multi-chapter fic surrounding you and Butler! 76.  
> I kinda over did it. This was supposed to be short but then I got too into it.  
> Rip me.  
> Anyways, I'd like to thank my friend over on Tumblr, cadet76 for sharing this idea with me!  
> I hope I did it justice!

“God, this is so stupid…” You softly mutter to yourself as you glance down, once again, to the address your friend gave you. Your friend was always a weird one, telling you about all sorts of weird events and locations to visit. You’re pretty sure they didn’t find out about most of these things by legal means either.

In fact, you’re not even quite sure if this thing you were heading to was even legal.

What are you heading to? Well, your friend told you about this particularly interesting event that was happening in a rather… strange part of a town that you lived close to. This event would have you essentially “win” a butler or maid. Now that sounds weird and possibly illegal just on its own. Your friend assured you that all the maids and butlers that were being offered were willing participants of the event and knew what they’re getting into. You still don’t fully trust those words.

However, compared to everything else your friend told you about, this one piqued your interest. Just as much as you had a chance to win, you could easily head home empty handed. A little gamble, one could say. It wouldn’t hurt to try.

Of course, your worries about the whole thing weren’t eased when you arrived at the location the event. On the outside, it looked like a worn-down warehouse with a couple of shady men standing at the entrance, assumably standing guard. Your eyes wandered over the car parked near the warehouse. Some had a shiny, fresh look to them while others looked more like yours, clean, but not exactly nice. Clearly, there were people of all kinds here.

Trying to silence the voice in your head telling you to leave, you headed up to the entrance where the two men were.

“Name?” A gruff voice came from the man standing on your right.

“(First Name) (Last Name),” you responded, trying to not let your words tremble.

Clearly, your name wasn’t on the list the one on your left was holding as he asked soon after scrolling through the names, “No pre-registry?”

“Um, no,” you started carefully, “I was told about this event by a friend a couple of days ago and I decided I wanted to check it out.”

A fear gripped you as the one on your right moved towards you and placed a hand on your shoulder. Yep, this was probably very illegal and you were about to lose your life thanks to your friend. You are so going to haunt them as a ghost.

However, much to your surprise, death doesn’t come, at least, not yet. The man guides you around to the back of the warehouse to a different door, guarded by only one woman.

“This one needs to get registered,” the gruff man said before leaving you alone with the woman. With a slight smile, she opened the door and gestured you to enter. Okay, this is where you were going to die.

With hesitance, you enter the door to find that it wasn’t an execution room like your panicked mind was expecting, but rather a sort of office-looking room, with a very professional woman sitting at the desk ahead of you. She smiles and gestures for you to sit in the chair in front of her desk.

“I take this is your first time at one of these events?” As she spoke, the door closed behind you, causing you to jump a little from the fairly loud noise. Her voice was smooth and she had quite a grace to her. You awkwardly take a seat in front of her.

“Yes… How could you tell?”

“Our regulars know to do a pre-registry so they don’t have to waste time here,” she hummed with a laugh. You laugh a little along with her.

“So, what is this ‘registry’, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Ah, for the safety of our maids and butlers who are willing to give themselves out to people for no price, we have to make sure the people waiting to win are safe enough for them to be with. Essentially, you give us all your information and we run a background check on you. It’s tedious, yes, but anything to make sure we’re all safe, right?”

This was understandable, now that it was explained to you. Of course, you were still suspicious of the whole thing.

“I won’t have to worry about identity theft or being a part of human trafficking, right?” A laugh was the response you got at first.

“Ah, you don’t have to worry about that. Everyone’s information always remains confidential after they’ve been approved and every maid and butler here are here by their own wishes. Many of them just need jobs and places to stay, but can’t find them, so, they come to us so we can give them just that.”

Well, you weren’t fully sold just yet. This all seemed still really off.

“If this is okay, then how come it’s being held at a run-down warehouse?” A valid question.

She hummed. “Well, the location we hold these events varies from the backyard of a richer regular’s mansion to warehouses like this. We make sure we get permission to use the locations we hold the events in. As much as I’m sure you’re concerned, everything done here is quite legal.”

That didn’t help your thoughts at all. She continued.

“Anyways, the longer you wait here, the less likely you are to win. So, shall we start?”

You hesitate. Do you really want to risk your life for trying this out? You could be thrown in jail if this woman is lying! Of course, she could be telling the truth and you could get to experience something different.

Slowly, you agree to begin.

======================================

She was right about one thing, the process was quite long and tedious, but much to your surprise, the questions and paperwork you had to fill out were quite similar to job applications and forums you had to fill out before. Once you filled out all the necessities, more time was taken to do a background check on you. Everything was clean.

Seemingly satisfied with everything, she smiled and stood up, causing you to do the same.

“Since you’re new here, I’ll give you a quick breakdown of how things work here,” she began, “Once you head through the door on the wall behind me, you’ll enter the main room. You can think of it as a place to mingle with the other people trying to win. You’ll also be able to encounter the various maids and butlers that are available there. Feel free to get to know them.” 

You give her a short nod and she continues.

“When you find yourself interested in trying to win one of maids or butlers, ask for their name and head to the wall where you see a bunch of computers. Each computer will have the name of one of the butlers or maids on it. All you have to do is take this card, “ she paused for a moment to hand me a card that I recalled her making sometime before doing a background check on me, “and your name will instantly be put in for the draw for that person.” She smiled and guided you around her desk to the door.

With a pat on your back, she opened the door. “You can enter your name if for multiple, if not all the maids and butlers if you want. Just remember, everything is random, so there’s no guarantee you’ll win one. Also, you can only win one, so if your name gets drawn for one of the people, your name will be erased from all the other options. We have to give everyone a shot.”

You nod in understanding and head out into the room.

Much to your surprise, the room has more people than you expected from the cars you saw outside. Some were dressed quite fancy, while others were dressed more casually like you. They all chatted, enjoying drinks and small snacks that were being served by the maids and butlers you assumed were up for winning. 

In all honesty, you felt a little out of place. These people looked like they were familiar with events like this and here you were, standing almost in the corner of the room, the card you were given tight in hand.

You can’t just stand there, you tell yourself, you’ll just look more awkward. With a sigh, you head into the crowd, trying to look as normal as you could. Your eyes shifted from each from each maid and butler to another. Each one was uniquely different from what you could see. Some were trying to pull off a cute vibe while others tried a more seductive approach. Some looked hard working, while others looked clumsy. Interesting.

Soon enough, you found yourself you found yourself standing along the opposite wall from which you came in at, just watching everyone in front of you. The setting was certainly unique and the people didn’t look too bad. You weren’t sure how much time had passed before a voice spoke up on your side along with a tap on your shoulder, startling you.

Your eyes turned to the source, only to be met with just the chest of the voice who spoke. Looking up, you got a good look at the man, who you assumed from the getup, was one of the butlers up for winning. He was… interesting and not exactly what you were expecting. The man was tall and looked strong, with broad shoulders. His hair was fairly gray, letting you know he had a few years more than you on him. His eyes were a sharp blue and held a dormant intensity to them. He was smiling softly and you took notes of the two large scars on his face.

He spoke once more once he knew he had your attention.

“Hello, may I interest you in some wine?” His voice was fairly rough, but almost in an oddly comforting sort of way. You felt almost safe just with how powerful his voice sounded. You almost forgot to respond.

“Ah, I don’t actually have a glass for any, so no thank you,” you tried to stay polite. His eyes widened a fraction and his smile dropped a little. It was clear he was trying to exaggerate his expressions as a way to show off.

“Would you like some wine if I got you a glass?” Persistent.

“Actually, yeah, if that wouldn’t be any trouble.” He chuckled at your response, giving a small shake of his head.

“It would be no trouble for me. Just stay here, I’ll be right back.” He disappeared soon after you gave him a nod.

It hadn’t been too long before he returned with a wine glass and the bottle he had been carrying earlier. With a smile and a slight bow, he handed the glass to you. You thanked him and held the glass out for him to pour some wine for you. As he did, he hummed.

“You’re new here, aren’t you?” You were caught off guard.

“How could you tell?” You signaled for him to start pouring, which he did.

“You aren’t trying to learn more about your options. You stand in the back here by yourself.” You hummed. 

“I take it this isn’t the first time you’ve been here?” He laughed.

“No, it is.” You looked at him quizzically.

“Then, how would you be able to tell that I was new?” Your eyes met with his and his smile grew a tad.

“Because you’re doing exactly what I’d be doing if I were new and didn’t have a job to do.”

That… made sense.

“I take it you’re observant then.”

“It’s a trait I have.” His tone was fairly playful. You laughed.

“So, why are you here? What made you choose to become a butler?” He remained silent for a moment and looked away with a slight frown. Did you hit a nerve? Slowly, almost carefully, spoke again.

“There’s not too many jobs that will accept people like me… At least not too many I’m comfortable with…” That’s a little weird to say. You give him an odd look.

“‘People like you?’ What do you mean by that?” His eyes met yours and his smile had returned.

“Perhaps you can find out if you win me.” Is this guy trying to some real life click bait? You laugh playfully.

“Well, if you won’t tell me that, can you at least tell me your name?” There, you let him know you were interested. His smile grew.

“Jack Morrison, at your service.” He bowed. Classy.

“(First) (Last), it’s a pleasure to meet you.” You held your hand out for a shake but were taken by surprise when he took your hand and kissed the top of it. 

“The pleasure’s mine.” You could have sworn you saw him wink.

With shared goodbyes, you opted to wander around some more and see the other maids and butler options.

======================================

You are almost certain that that was the most socializing that you’ve done in years. Not long after you started to wander, you were stopped by almost everyone in the room. Some conversations were brief, others not so much. With an announcement that the drawings would begin soon, you decided to put your name if your the maids and butlers you got the names of.

You headed over to the computers, where small lines were formed. You did your best to look past all the people in each line to see which name was on which computer. The process for entering seemed simple; you just had to scan the card you had along the scanner on the side of each screen.

Soon enough, your name was entered for each person you were interested in, except for one, Jack. You found his computer at the very end with no one in line. You assumed this was due to the fact that everyone pretty much had their voting done at this point. Quickly, you headed over to the computer and scanned your card. Bam! You were in. Good timing too as another announcement was made stating that entering was now over and it was time for the drawing to begin.

On a stage that was along the same wall you entered in, all the maids and butlers that had been entertaining the crowd finally stood, along with the woman who had registered you for this event. A couple of taps on the mic that she was holding and everyone went silent.

“Hello and welcome everyone to the Servant Draw! I’m sure you all met wonderful maids and butlers who you’d love to bring home, so let’s get started~” The woman’s voice came through the speakers clearly and the crowd cheered. You clapped along with them.

The draw went by in a blur. Maids and Butlers that you were and weren’t interested each got sent off to their winners one by one. You, in all honesty, weren’t expecting to win one and you had a sneaking suspicion the draws were rigged as you saw only people wearing fancy clothing winning the maids and butlers. No doubt they had brought money into this.

The draws were coming to an end and only one butler remained. You recognized Jack quite easily as he stood in front of the crowd next to the woman.

“Our last option for tonight is Mr. Jack Morrison. Many of you were interested in having him become yours, but as we all know, only one person can win him.” The crowd clapped just as they did with all the other options.

“So, without further ado, the lucky winner of Mr. Morrison is…” A dramatic pause. To be expected.

“…(First) (Last)!”

Wait what?

You saw as the woman scanned the crowd for you as whispers of “not knowing that name” flowed through the crowd. Her eyes locked on you once you rose your hand.

“Ah, yes! Let’s all give a round of applause for (First) (Last).” Another round of applause. You could even see that Jack was clapping his hands as he looked at you with a slight smile.

“With all our options taken for tonight, it is now time to end this lovely event. Have a safe drive home and congratulations to our winners!”

And just like that, everyone scattered. The maids and butlers guided those who one them to a certain door while the others left the way they came. You noticed that Jack still was standing on the stage as he watched you, waiting for you to come to him and you realized something.

What the hell were you going to do with a butler?!

You hadn’t even thought about that when you entered your name into the draws! You had no need for one and just taking care of yourself was already a challenge. God, what were you supposed to do now? You can’t exactly tell him to leave and you don’t think it would be proper to try to give him away to someone else. Quickly, you had to put a pause to your thoughts as you made it to Jack.

He smiled as he said, “Looks like I will have to tell you what I meant, huh?” His playful tone eased your thoughts. You chuckled.

“Yes, I suppose you do.”

“How about I explain it at a later time. Follow me, I have to grab some things before we go.”

You assumed this is why all the butlers and maids were guiding their winners to that room. You gave him a nod and he led you down to that very same room. Sure enough, in that room were the maids and butlers grabbing duffel bags and suitcases that you were pretty sure held their stuff. You watched as he quickly grabbed a duffel bag with his last name printed on its side and made his way back over to you.

“Alright, I got what I needed. Care to lead the way home, master?” Okay, that caught you off guard, as did many things from this whole event.

“‘Master’? There’s no need to call me that,” you stutter awkwardly. He seems surprised.

“I’m afraid that’s what you are to me now. Would you like me to call you something different?” You nod almost instantly.

“Please, just call me (First).” You smiled.

“That’s not exactly proper of me, you know.”

“Well, consider it an order from your ‘master’ then.” He chuckles at this and smiles once more.

“Very well. If that is what you desire, (First).”

God, how were you going to tell him how much of a struggle this was going to be for the two of you?

You lead him back to your car. You were about to open the trunk for him, only for him to insist on doing it for himself. He tossed his bag into the back and soon started heading towards the driver’s side of the car. Wait…

“Jack? What are you doing?” He looks back at you.

“I’m going to drive us home.” Okay, hold the phone. You walk over to him.

“Woah now, there’s no need for you to do that. I’ll be driving us home.” He chuckles once again.

“(First), I know you’re new to this whole ‘having a butler’ thing, but understand it’s my job to do these things for you. You shake your head.

“Okay, listen to me, it would be far less stressful if I drive us home. I don’t want to be giving you directions the whole way back and I do have some things I want to talk to you about. So, please, just get into the passenger’s seat.” You gestured to the other side of the car. He looked like he was about to say something in return, but held his tongue as he went around to the other side.

Finally entering your car, you started it up and made your way back onto the road you came from. The car ride was fairly silent as you drove, Jack not saying anything as he looked out the window and you struggling with trying to figure out how to explain your living situation. You broke the silence after a bit.

“So, Jack?” He grunted an acknowledgment. “I want you to know that I honestly wasn’t expecting to win anyone tonight, so, uh… You might find yourself in a bit of an… awkward living situation.” His eyes were on you. You could feel it as you kept watching the road.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean… I’m barely able to support myself right now, so it’s going to be kinda hard to support both of us… I live in a small apartment by myself. I have one bedroom, a bathroom, a living room and kitchen, and a washer and dryer. There’s also a balcony with a grill, but that’s about it…” You sigh awkwardly. “Look, I’m really sorry for putting you into this situation. If you want to contact the people you put you out as an option, feel free to.”

God, this is really awkward. You’re expecting him to practically jump out of the car at this point, so when a fairly large hand is placed on your knee, you’re taken back. Your eyes dart to Jack and you see him smiling softly at you.

“Don’t worry. We’ll figure this out.” There was something comforting about him saying “we’ll”. You give him a smile in return before you look back at the road and slam on your breaks. You were about to run a red light.

After being thoroughly startled, you quickly apologize to him as you notice his grip on your knee tightened after you slammed. He chuckled.

“It’s okay. Just try not to kill us before we get home.” Good plan. 

You know that at this point, you were about to experience one hell of an adventure with your new butler.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked what I wrote and like to request an Overwatch fanfic, x reader or pairings, send your request to me on Tumblr @cyronwrites !  
> I'll try to do as many as I can!  
> Anyways, thank you and see you in the next update!
> 
> Feel free to send critiques! I'd love to improve my writing!


End file.
